Sergiu Vasile
Sergiu Vasile, known as Syo, is a Master Assassin from Romania, also a member of the SR&D team. He runs the Assassin Den in Romania. Biography Syo was born on April 8, 1989. In his teenage years, he became interested in MMA, and started training when he was 15 years. Altough he was a talented fighter, and wanted to pursue a career in MMA, his parents forced him to join medical school. Even after he became a medic, he didn't stopped training. In his first month as a medic, an old man came to the hospital, and told Syo that he was poisoned, and that he was going to die soon. Syo asked him who poisoned. What he said next, has change Syo's life. The man told him everything about the Assassin Brotherhood and the Templar Order. Then he told him that he was poisoned because he tried to stop the Templars for killing a politician. Syo, believing that he was talking with a crazy man, asked him why he told him this thing. The old man said that he was the only Assassin left in Romania, and someone needs to take his place. After short time, the man died. But Syo didn't believed the old man. He tought he has talked with a crazy man. But, after 3 months he had his first encounter with a Templar. A drunk man accidentaly hit him, and the Templar was going to stab him. Fortunately, he didn't saw Syo, who punched him so hard that he left him unconscious. Syo found a note in one of the Templar pockets who contained only one sentece : "Mission accomplished". He realized that the old man wasn't crazy, so he joined the Assassins. The Assassin Life Syo joined Operation Umber, where he helped the Assassin Mentor, Adam, in the search of a POE. When they were climbing, Adam fell, but Syo gave him proper medication and after a few hours they continued the search. Also, he went to Portugal to rescue Radio(a.k.a bigcahuna), who was trapped in a Temple. When he arrived, Radio was barely breathing. But Syo injected him with adrenaline, and saved his life. He was in D.C when No Hope was captured, helping Joker. He met Joker again when the Assassins saved Arrow. When the Assassins were fighting the Templars in Africa, Syo got trapped in a room full of Abstergo Agents, led by Legion(a.k.a Medium_Well_Soyuz), a Templar enforcer. He managed to kill all the agents, and right before he was going to kill their leader, Legion parried his attack with a superior dagger, and broke Syo's hidden blade. But Legion didn't kill him, and gave him the chance to fight. Syo beat him quicly, but when he was going to kill Legion, the Templar shot him, and left Syo laying unconsciously on the floor. After a few minutes, he woke up and crawled to the nearest bathroom, where he found some painkillers. After a few minutes of pain, Sanguine saved him, and transported Syo to the camp. Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassin Order Category:Assassins